User blog:WanderingSkull/Shell Of The Dead: Koopa Troops vs. Zombies (PvZ)
Last time, the revolutionary V made sure that Nemesis would never forget before blowing him to hell along with the rest of Parliment. Now, we bring into the arena two very different warriors as they attempt to either take down the fort and it's troops or defend it will anihilating the opposing force. And now it's time to bring these warriors into my final match of my Season 1 to decide.... WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Koopa Corps. |-| History= Although the origin of the Koopa military has never been revealed, it appears that the various Koopa races were originally separate factions. At some point, someone, possibly King Bowser, united the many tribes into one empire. Since then, Bowser has ruled over this empire with an iron fist. Ever obsessed with conquering the neighboring Mushroom Kingdom and taking its ruler, Princess Peach, as his bride, Bowser employs the Koopa Troop and its many soldiers as his personal war machine. Mario and Luigi are usually able to stop them, but always with the knowledge that they will never stop being hounded. They are commonly seen as foot soliders for Bowser's forces and come in various forms. |-|Koopa Troops= The standard run-of the mill version of the Koopa are usually seen with their green shells which serve both as a weapon and armor. They are known to be dedicated to their leader, Bowser and have continued to fight Mario after years. They use a vareity of weapons using even some of Bowser's other troops and themselves as weapons. Weapons Bullet Bill Turret: This stationary turret launches a bullet with a face on it known as Bullet Bill. Known to cause significant damage it to target as the bullet packs quite a bunch. The rounds from the Bullet Bill can only fly straight and will keep 'flying' through the air in a straight path till it hits something or is destroyed. Bob-omb: Basically in a nutshell a living explosive that can be thrown or set on the ground for it to move on it's own till it reaches an opponent. They have a set timer and can't be defused meaning once they start you have to get out of it's range lest you want to suffer an explosive death. Armor Koopa Shell: The Koopa Shell is a signifcant part of the Koopa and appears to be nearly unbreakable as even as Mario can't destroy the shell through jumping or even using other various abilities. It provides a means of defense and a way to hide for the Koopa in if become frightened. It can even be used as a weapon provided the Koopa feels conformtable launching it's self towards the enemy or someone give it a kick. |-|Hammer Bro.= Hammer Bros. (also called Hammer Brothers; called Hammer Bros in many games) are a species of Koopa that stand upright and throw hammers at passers-by. They first appeared in the game Super Mario Bros.. They have bigger shells than normal Koopas and wear headgear, most likely to protect themselves from their hammers. They can also use special hammers to shrink their enemies. Hammer Bros. have many times been described as the most elite fighters in Bowser's Koopa Troop. These enemies were originally designed by Kazuaki Morita. Weapons Hammers: Hammer Bros. tend to use the hammers they have equipped and avaliable as weapons in combat. They throw them in an arc pattern typically if the enemy is not within their range. Once the enemy enters the 'kill zone' the Hammer Bros. throw their hammers quicker and much fiercer in an attempt to kill their foes. For the purposes of this match, they can use the hammers as melee weapons. Armor Koopa Shell: The Koopa Shell is a signifcant part of the Koopa and appears to be nearly unbreakable as even as Mario can't destroy the shell through jumping or even using other various abilities. It provides a means of defense and a way to hide for the Koopa in if become frightened. It can even be used as a weapon provided the Koopa feels conformtable launching it's self towards the enemy or someone give it a kick. |-|Fire Bros.= The Fire Bros. used to be a rare variety of Hammer Bro., but are more commonly employed in levels more than any of its brethren, making it a semi-common enemy in the present. Instead of throwing Hammers like their relatives, Fire Bros. have the unique ability to throw (originally spit) Fireballs. These fireballs move very fast. Ice Bros. can be considered their polar opposites, as an Ice Flower is the polar opposite of a Fire Flower. Weapon Fireballs: Through unknown means (although it's likely they used a fire flower) these Hammer Bros. have ditched their hammers and turned to throwing fireballs. They shoot fire from the palm of their hands which moves rapidly in the direction they pointed it all while bonucing. These fireballs can cause the enemy to burst into flames or just be burned and led to painful roasting death. Armor Koopa Shell: The Koopa Shell is a signifcant part of the Koopa and appears to be nearly unbreakable as even as Mario can't destroy the shell through jumping or even using other various abilities. It provides a means of defense and a way to hide for the Koopa in if become frightened. It can even be used as a weapon provided the Koopa feels conformtable launching it's self towards the enemy or someone give it a kick. |-|Koopa Paratroopa= Koopa Paratroopas (also known as Parakoopas, Sky Troopas in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, simply Paratroopas), are Koopa Troopas with wings. They lose their wings when they are attacked in air, such as getting stomped or hurt by fireballs. They traditionally come in two varieties: Red Koopa Paratroopas usually fly up and down or side to side in a set path, while green Koopa Paratroopas often bounce in the player's general direction. Red Koopa Paratroopas first appear in World 1-3 of Super Mario Bros., while the green ones first appear in World 2-1 of the same game. However, some Paratroopas hover left and right. Their name comes from "paratrooper", a term used in the military to describe soldiers who parachute down to attack. Method Of Attack Jumping: This Koopa uses it's wings to float above a foe before simply stomping on them from above and repeating the pattern to other unfortunate foes. Armor Koopa Shell/Wings: The Koopa Shell is a signifcant part of the Koopa and appears to be nearly unbreakable as even as Mario can't destroy the shell through jumping or even using other various abilities. It provides a means of defense and a way to hide for the Koopa in if become frightened. It can even be used as a weapon provided the Koopa feels conformtable launching it's self towards the enemy or someone give it a kick. This Koopa can even jump distances in order to reach higher ground or jump on an enemy to kill it. Abilities: High Jump: This Koopa can even jump distances in order to reach higher ground or jump on an enemy to kill it. The wings can be taken off the Paratroopa provided enough damage is dealt to it before hand anad the wings won't return thus making it an ordinary Koopa. |-| Magikoopa= Magikoopas (referred to as Koopa Wizards in the Super Mario World television series) are bespectacled Koopas that can cast spells. Magikoopas made their debut in Super Mario World. They wear blue robes and hats resembling the garb of a wizard. They are generally considered to be high ranking members of the Koopa Troop, and some act as personal advisors for King Bowser Koopa. Abilities Magic Spells/Beams: Using it's wand the Magikoopa cats various spells to attack it's foe from a range. The Magikoopa is skilled in using spells and cast numerous spell attacks after each other keeping a steady stream of magic attacks. It can be assumed that without the wand the Magikoopa loses it's ability to cast spells. Telepotation: Another one of the Magikoopa's spells is to transform into a small white orb of light to travel to other locations. The range of this spell is not extraordinaryily great, but it's great for making a quick escape and the user can't be harmed while teleporting. Copy: Magikoopa's also have the ability to make weaker copies of themselves to assist them in combat. These clones are easy to kill, but are nonetheless an effective distraction that can still cause damage to the foe (same as that of the original). All clones will vanish if the caster is destroyed/killed. Transportation Broom: Just like any other witch, the Magikoopa use brooms to zip around the map and float above their enemies. They can use this method of transportation in combination with their teleportation spells to travel extra distances. The Magikoopa can be grounded though if it is knocked off it's broom. |-|Boom-Boom= Boom Boom is one of Bowser's henchmen, and the most well-known member of the Boom Boom species. He is an antagonist in the Mario series and among Mario and Luigi's most persistent foes. Boom Boom first debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3, where he battles Mario or Luigi in fortresses, before the Mario Bros. fight a Koopaling in an airship. Boom Boom then later made his appearance in Super Mario 3D Land as one of the game's main antagonists who often appears in airships, along with his partner Pom Pom. After Super Mario 3D Land, Boom Boom reappeared in later games more than often. A Prima Guide stated that Boom Boom was a "forgotten Koopaling". Methods Of Attack Boom Boom has unique abilities different from other Koopas. In Super Mario Bros. 3, he is capable of jumping higher, running fast and transforming his arms into wings to fly. He could also enlarge his spikes on his shell. Boom Boom would flail his arms in an attempt to hurt Mario.In Super Mario 3D Land, Boom Boom displays a mostly new set of abilities. He can now spin with his arms extended, which can create a trail of flames, but the attack will leave him dizzy after a while. He also spins in his shell to attack Mario, similar to the Koopalings. Boom Boom can shake his airship just by stomping the floor or hitting the wall with his spinning shell. In Super Mario 3D World, he has the ability to turn invisible and create up to two large duplicates of his red shell that spins across the arena while he attacks with his usual spin attack. He can also teleport across the arena Armor Koopa Shell (Boom Boom variant): Boom Boom has a stronger shell than it's other Koopa relatives and seems to have control in what directions he moves in while in it. He uses this shell as a method of attacks and chooses when he wants to pop out of shell again to follow up with other attacks. |-|Bombshell Koopa= Bombshell Koopas (originally known and known in Japan as Nokobon) are a black-shelled species of Koopa Troopas found in the game Super Mario Land. they explode shortly after being stomped (although the blast radius is not very large), making them similar to Bob-ombs. Armor/Weapon Explosive Shell: This Koopa plays the role of the suicide bomber equivilant of The Jack-In-The Box Zombie. He moves around the battlefield seeking any opponents that are unfortunate enough to cross their path before blowing up. The shell acts as both a weapon and means of defense for the Koopa and they can choose when to dedonate or when their shell is attacked they'll explode unlike the JITB Zombie who just explodes as soon as his the jack appears which pops up after the song. |-|Koopeleon= Koopeleons are Koopas that live in the Toadwood Forest. They resemble a Koopa and chameleon hybrid with a blue shell, green skin, large eyes, and a long, curled tail. Koopeleons have the ability to turn invisible. To attack, a Koopeleon runs into its foe, delivering damage. This attack can be dodged and countered with a jump attack. If damaged, a Koopeleon becomes visible. Koopeleons take critical damage from fire attacks. Weapons/Abilities Charging: Koopeleons use a simple method of attack by charging at their foes will invisible and then simply run away to set up another attack. They can hit with enough force to injury the zombies and kill them with enough hits. Groups of Koopeleons can work together and set up ambushes and focusing their attacks on opponents before running off again. Invisibility: The Koopeleon can turn itself invisible allowing it to sneak up on targets before hitting them with a charge attack and turning invisible. This is similar to deploying a hit and run tactic upon the enemy that will slowly weaken out the forces. The only way to make it visible once again is for it to attack and it become visible for a moment or simply attacking the creature will render it visible. Armor Koopa Shell: The Koopa Shell is a signifcant part of the Koopa and appears to be nearly unbreakable as even as Mario can't destroy the shell through jumping or even using other various abilities. It provides a means of defense and a way to hide for the Koopa in if become frightened. It can even be used as a weapon provided the Koopa feels conformtable launching it's self towards the enemy or someone give it a kick. Koopa Stare.png Hammer Bro Toss.png Angry Fire Bro..png 3D World Fire Bro.jpg Paper Paratroopa.jpg 640px-ParatroopaGreen-SSE.png Magikoopa Broom Ride 2.png Magikoopa Attack.png 3DS Boom Boom.png Boom Boom Wings.png Koopeleon Tounge.jpg Zombies (PvZ) |-|History= Zombies are reanimated, mindless, decaying corpses with a hunger for human brains. They are the main antagonists of Plants vs. Zombies, as the objective of the game is to prevent them from eating the player's brains. However, in I, Zombie and Versus Mode, the player can play as the zombies. Zombies, like their defensive counterparts the plants, are varied in strength as well as speed, and command unique aspects which must be countered appropriately |-|Zombie= Zombies are the basic "zombie" unit; they are weak and easy to kill. In order to make up for this weakness they often travel in large groups known as hordes. Having no special defensive equipment or travel abilities, these zombies are susceptible to any type of attack. They are the most common form of infected and amongest the slowest and the main backbone of Zomboss' Army. 'Weapons' Hands- Being the average kind of infected means that the regular Zombie has no real weapons at hand so he simply uses his hands. The hands are effective are tearing into flesh with enough force and their grip can grab onto their prey. Although not one pair of hands isn't that effective this is why they tend to attack their targets in groups while one holds down the prey and begins tearing the others close in. Mouth: Filled with the brim of infected bacteria, one would be wise to avoid the jaws of a zombie. The Zombie bites into it's foe with a great amount of force and refuses to let go as it bites into the unfortunate victim. Effective at ripping a chunk of flesh from their opponents and incredibly painful. |-|Bucket Head Zombie= Buckethead Zombie is a basic zombie with a bucket on its head, greatly increasing its toughness. The bucket on it's head makes it harder to kill as it provides a decent form of defense on the user. Removing the bucket or dishing out enough damage to it will make it a standard/basic zombie. It maintains the same speed of their bucketless breathern. Same method of attack as their standard brothers. 'Weapons' Hands- The hands are effective are tearing into flesh with enough force and their grip can grab onto their prey. Although not one pair of hands isn't that effective this is why they tend to attack their targets in groups while one holds down the prey and begins tearing the others close in. Mouth: Filled with the brim of infected bacteria, one would be wise to avoid the jaws of a zombie. The Zombie bites into it's foe with a great amount of force and refuses to let go as it bites into the unfortunate victim. Effective at ripping a chunk of flesh from their opponents and incredibly painful. 'Armor' Bucket: Using a bucket may seem unconventional to any other type of person and it is, but for the zombie it represents effective protecion. The bucket guards it's head allowing for increased ability to survive through the means of a steel bucket being placed on their head. Although it can still be easily destroyed or knocked off if enough force is excerted onto it. |-|Football Zombie= The Football Zombie is a tough, fast zombie which first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies. The Football Zombie itself without the Football Helmet is only as strong as a normal zombie, but cannot be damaged until its helmet is removed by damage. They are faster than the basic and buckethead Zombie and tougher so as long as they maintain the helmet. They also are faster eaters than them and will chew through their prey quicker. Same method of attack as their standard brothers. 'Weapons' Hands- The hands are effective are tearing into flesh with enough force and their grip can grab onto their prey. Although not one pair of hands isn't that effective this is why they tend to attack their targets in groups while one holds down the prey and begins tearing the others close in. Mouth: Filled with the brim of infected bacteria, one would be wise to avoid the jaws of a zombie. The Zombie bites into it's foe with a great amount of force and refuses to let go as it bites into the unfortunate victim. Effective at ripping a chunk of flesh from their opponents and incredibly painful. 'Armor' Football Gear: This old football player must've thought he was prepared for the Zombie Apocalypse being decked out heavy shoulder pads and football helmet. This helmet allows for a decent layer of protection and the chest protection is also enough to guard aganist some hits. |-|Jack-In-The-Box Zombie= The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is a zombie in a straight jacket carrying an exploding Jack-in-the-Box. If the Jack-in-the-Box explodes before the zombie has been killed, the zombie is destroyed along with others caught in the blast radius. It plays the role of a sort of a sucide bomber and once it reaches it's intended target it will explode. Weapon Explosive Jack-In-The Box: This type of Zombie doesn't care to eat the flesh of others oddly enough. It takes the role of sucide bomber when it gets close to it's targets the Jack-In-The Box will open and blow up the surroundering foes. The infected seems to insane and even shocked when the explosive goes off and it can effect it's fellow infected in this match. |-|Digger Zombie= This zombie carries around a pickaxe and wears a helmet that has a small flashlight on top of it. It buries underground using it's pickaxe and once it's below an enemy it will slowly lift it's self out of the ground. It comes out of the ground slowly which makes it vunerable to attack. Although it can be spotted becuse it digs it's helmet sticks out of the ground. Without proper preparation they have the potienal to deal serious damage. Weapons Hands- The hands are effective are tearing into flesh with enough force and their grip can grab onto their prey. Although not one pair of hands isn't that effective this is why they tend to attack their targets in groups while one holds down the prey and begins tearing the others close in. Mouth: Filled with the brim of infected bacteria, one would be wise to avoid the jaws of a zombie. The Zombie bites into it's foe with a great amount of force and refuses to let go as it bites into the unfortunate victim. Effective at ripping a chunk of flesh from their opponents and incredibly painful. Pickaxe: Your standard miners tool has now become a weapon of death. It's heavy weight allows for some painful hits using the sharp end of it. 'Armor' Hard Hat: Standard miners hard hat that has a small light of top to guide the miner while he's underground. |-|Catapult Zombie= Once within an area and range of it's weapon the Catapult Zombie will proceed to lob basketballs. After killing an enemy it will slowly move to get within range of it's new target. Once it runs of "ammo" it will just drive forward attempting to run over any other enemies. He is more durable than other infected due to his vehicle although if he is defeated he will explode. 'Weapons' Basketball Catapult: This homemade catapult has been modified to become mobile and shoot basketballs as it storms the front lawn. Although not incredibly damaging it has some range and the mobilty of it can close distances. The vehicle can also be used to run over any foes that are unfortunate enough to get it front of it. |-|Gargantaur= This is beast that is literally the 3rd strongest out of all the zombies only be out-ranked by his Giga version and Dr. Zomboss. He holds a massive amount of health and is the most durable out of all of the Zombies in this match. It also carries a large weapon that it uses to crush it's enemies and these tools consist of large telephone poles, crossing signs, and even other basic zombies. It prefers to crush it's enemies rather than eating allowing him to save on time to proceed to other targets. Upon being killed or losing half of it's health it will throw the Imp upon it's back to attack the enemy. 'Weapon' Utility Pole: Thanks to the massive muscle mass of this zombie he can use large objects as handheld weapons. The Ultilty Pole is just one of various weapons he uses that apparantly ripped from the ground to use as blunt weapon. |-|Imp= Imps are the smallest type of Zombie, but at the cost of being the least durable of all of the zombies. They are thrown into the middle of the defending group causing chaos amongest their numbers. They are fast and scrappy little guys that can cause chaos with one well placed throw. Hands- The hands are effective are tearing into flesh with enough force and their grip can grab onto their prey. Although not one pair of hands isn't that effective this is why they tend to attack their targets in groups while one holds down the prey and begins tearing the others close in. Mouth: Filled with the brim of infected bacteria, one would be wise to avoid the jaws of a zombie. The Zombie bites into it's foe with a great amount of force and refuses to let go as it bites into the unfortunate victim. Effective at ripping a chunk of flesh from their opponents and incredibly painful. Zombie Fence.jpg Zombies Time.jpg Zombie Buckethead.PNG Football Zombie Dash.JPG Jack In The Box Horde.jpg JITBZ Shocked.jpg JITBZ Explosion.JPG Underground Zombie.PNG Digger Zombie Tricycle.jpg|Pinnacle Of Zombie Intelligence Catapult Zombie Lobbing.JPG Catapult Zombie Explosion.JPG Gargantuar Horde.png Garguantaur Roar.jpg Impwithoutshirt.PNG Zombie_Bull_RiderFaint.JPG X-Factors Note: This is the average of all the types of Koopas and Zombies mixed together. With would explain the superior strength of the zombies over the Koopas. Notes The battle will take place in small fort where the Koopas will attempt to hold off an invasion of zombies. The fort will have hole within it allowing for zombies to enter provided they get close enough. Zombie bites won't turn Koopas into zombies. Bullet Bills will be located all over the fort and can fire down upon the zombie invasion as they get within range. *Standard: Koopa Troops vs. Standard Zombies *Steel Power: Hammer Bros.. vs. Buckethead Zombies *Burning Zerg Rush: Fire Bros. Football Zombies *Air vs. Earth: Koopa Paratroopas vs. Digger Zombies *Ranged Mobility: Magikoopas vs. Catapult Zombies *Explosives: Bombshell Koopas vs. Jack-In-The Box Zombies *Heavy Hitters: Boom-Booms vs. Gargantaurs *Surprise: Koopeleons vs. Imps Voting *Full Votes: Clear grammar and writing style. Votes can be broken up into the edges above or multiple paragraphs can be typed in order to count as a full vote. *Half Votes: Readable grammar and writing. Votes with quick and short edges for all of the all of the comparisons will be lowered or small paragraphs with moderate amount of detail. *No Vote: Single sentence votes are generally frowned upon by the community along with myself. Lacking are sort of detail and having terrible spelling with also lower the value of the to 0 provided their was no clear effort to even attempt to spell correctly. *Voting ends March 30th Category:Blog posts